The invention relates to a test connector designed to be connected to a face of an electronic trip device so as to apply a current or voltage to two test inputs of the trip device.
In state-of-the-art trip devices, testing of the trip device is carried out after two test inputs have been connected to a test kit comprising a voltage or current source. Connection is normally made by connecting a male connector, which is securedly affixed to the trip device, to a female connector which is connected by a cable to the test kit. The male connector comprises two pins, the end of which being appreciably flush with the front face of the trip device.
With this type of connection, it is difficult to insulate the test inputs correctly from the front face. In addition, the female connector, which is small, is not very easy to handle.